Dream
by Eri Shimizu
Summary: ¿Era una realidad o era un sueño? Todo parecia muy vivido y, a su vez, una estúpida fantasia. ¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando? [Blue x Red] [Rated M por insinuaciones] [Yaoi]


Pues... Hola! nwn/

Bueno, al parecer (y he notado) que usualmente mis fics siempre tienen dedicatoria n.ñ

Asi que si, espero que a **ti** te guste un poco la historia, no sabes lo dificil que fue encontrar la fuente de inspiracion necesaria para hacerla. -w-U

Este fic es un Blue x Red. Esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Blue. Disculpen los posibles errores gramaticales u ortograficos 6.6U

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los uso para tramas extraidas de mi alocada mente xD

Ahora, disfrutenlo n.n

* * *

><p>Me sentía totalmente en medio de una masa de neblina, era una extraña sensación.<p>

No sé cómo es que llegue a este lugar, a mi alrededor solo había, aparte de la neblina, oscuridad. Mucha oscuridad y frialdad. Eso no me gustaba, nunca me agrado sentirme perdido en la nada.

Esto apesta.

Decidí caminar un poco, intentando hallar una salida o un cambio en mi entorno; pero no hallaba nada. Solo mas neblina, más oscuridad y más frialdad arremolinándose en mi cuerpo, casi burlándose de mí por no hallar una salida.

"¡Maldita sea, déjenme ir!" Grité a la nada una vez que me desesperé.

Nada ni nadie respondió a mis palabras.

¿Ni siquiera se molestaban en responder? ¿O realmente estaba solo en este lugar?

Siempre odie el frio, no sé el porqué, pero siempre lo odie y mucho. ¿Qué mejor castigo del destino que dejarme en ese tipo de entorno? ¿Qué mejor manera de reírse de mí, de un chico temperamental y orgulloso, que dejarlo en solitario en un lugar con estas malditas circunstancias?

_Calor._

Necesitaba calor, siempre lo he necesitado y no necesariamente de forma literal. Necesitaba el calor en mi interior, porque ese era más insoportable. ¿Quién no puede solo ponerse un abrigo para alejar el frio y calentarse? ¿Pero cómo te quitas el frio en tu alma? ¿Cómo tapar ese hoyo que se forma en tu pecho o en tu estómago que solo irradia una ardiente frialdad llena de desilusión?

Nadie puede. No solo.

Pero yo estoy aquí, sintiendo eso y más, sin nadie que me ayude realmente.

¿Estaré pagando algún karma?

Dejé de caminar y pensé.

¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué hice?

_¡Oh!_

¿Será eso? ¿Será por culpa de los sueños que he tenido recientemente?

He estado soñando que, mientras iba a un edificio lleno de toda clase de personas, conocía a un chico que vestía de rojo. Ese chico, irónicamente, se llamaba Red.

Era el típico chico de dulce sonrisa y cálida mirada, la típica persona sosa dispuesta a ayudar a quien se le cruzara en el camino. El chico parecía de los que lloraban ante una película romántica con un 'final feliz', de los que al ver a un cachorro se pone a saltar infantilmente por la ternura que le generaba, de los que jamás decían una sola mala palabra sin sentir culpabilidad.

Ese _era_ Red.

Si, a medida que el sueño pasaba, sentía una gran necesidad por hacerlo mío. ¿Quizás algo posesivo? ¿Quizás solo una obsesión en realidad? ¿O simplemente estaba aburrido? Sea como sea, mientras soñaba escuchaba voces… Voces en mi mente. Y como todo estúpido e incoherente sueño, ellas me alentaban a hacerlo. Cosas como _hazlo, nadie lo impide_ o _él estará dispuesto a dejarse hacer_ o _será rápido, luego te aburrirás_ son las que más resonaban.

Bueno, era un sueño.

En los sueños puedes hacer lo que quieras y nadie se entera. Puedes tener la más lujuriosa aventura o la más sangrienta muerte del mundo y nadie se enteraría; solo tú y tu mente. Era como una falsa realidad que solo una persona disfrutaba en secreto.

Llegando a la aceptación del hecho, decidí hacerlo.

Me acerqué a Red, haciéndome su amigo muy rápido. Él era tan buena persona, que ni siquiera le molestaba mi temperamento, o mi boca sucia al soltar palabras tan ofensivas que incluso a mi me daban asco a veces, o que yo pretendiera serlo todo, incluso más que él, cuando no era nada ante el mundo.

Pero es un sueño, así que no había problema.

Poco a poco investigue de él en secreto, casi como si me obsesionara con su presencia sin que él siquiera lo notara. Hijo de dos padres amorosos, rodeado de muchas personas que lo adoraban por su forma de ser, un chico gentil que atraía a las chicas y no necesariamente por su físico.

Red era perfecto.

Todos notaban eso, no le hacía falta nada aparentemente. Solo esperaba el día en que llegara la persona que le profesara amor y devoción tanto como él lo haría hasta el final de sus días donde lloraría de alegría por el encantador final.

Sí, eso _era_ Red.

Un chico de cabello rubio que brillaba ante la luz del sol, un joven de ojos azules que mostraban la claridad de su alma, una persona inocente que estaba dispuesto a amar con cursi ternura y que no temía en demostrarlo.

Sonreí como nunca hice por primera vez. Una sonrisa carente de felicidad, una sonrisa que surcaba mis labios con una mezcla de frialdad y diversión. ¿Eso era torcerse?

Bueno, es un sueño; puedo hacer lo que quiera con estas personas imaginarias.

En esta ficticia realidad, mis padres pasaban notificándome cuanta decepción les daba un numero con el que creían calificar mi nivel de astucia, ellos eran deportistas exigentes que no dudaron en retorcer a su hijo con duros entrenamientos como si fuese un adulto, eran personas que se amaban mas en una cama que fuera de ella donde a veces gritaban las mismas palabras que yo reproducía afuera de casa.

Si, ese _soy_ yo.

Atrayendo a las personas del sexo opuesto únicamente porque les gustaba como mis padres moldeaban mi cuerpo, pero bastaba una conversación para que perdieran interés en tenerme como algo serio y mas como un juego. Sería como mis padres, un falso amor que solo se demostraba en una cama en medio de cuatro paredes o incluso podría serlo al aire libre, con la adrenalina de ser descubiertos por los demás transeúntes capitalinos.

Si, ese _soy_ yo.

Alguien cuya alma fue enfriada con el tiempo, ahora era tan insensible que ni siquiera me importaba mi destino. Siendo bueno en lo que proponía, pero jamás el mejor. Nunca el mejor. Incluso en este sueño, había personas que me superaban y a quienes les brindaba una falsa amistad aunque por dentro comenzara a odiarlas con total entrega.

Por más abrigos que me ponía encima, el frio no se iba. Mis ojos azules estaban oscurecidos por la soledad o simplemente por mi ego; mi no tan brillante cabello rubio, que le hacía competencia a las amarillentas y marchitas hojas que caían en otoño.

Si, ese _soy_ yo.

Siempre vestía de azul, y al igual que ese chico, llevaba el mismo nombre de mi color favorito: Blue.

Pronto el mundo se dividía en dos ante mis ojos: rojo o azul.

En menos de lo que creí, como toda ilusión, el tiempo salto a lo que aparentemente fueron meses desde que conocí a ese chico.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Como parte de mi juego mental logré enamorarlo y, aunque al comienzo fue con nerviosismos e intercambio de tímidas miradas, finalmente lo hice mío y era oficialmente mi pareja temporal: un novio.

Lo que comenzó como una obsesiva curiosidad para salir del aburrimiento, terminó transformándose en algo real dentro de mi pecho y mente.

Si, se junta al fuego con el hielo, ¿Qué obtienes?

Uno de los dos terminaría cediendo, eso era seguro. El fuego derrite el hielo, o el hielo congela al fuego.

Los primeros días de ese sueño eran tiernos y dulces, calentando mi alma y haciéndola más y más cándida como la suya. Sacándome sonrisas felices y robándome sonrojos o suspiros llenos de fantasías dentro de la fantasía. Su risa, tímida y traviesa pero aun así inocente, acompañaba cada momento que respirábamos cerca del otro.

Lento y pausado como un suave vals, comenzaron a aparecer abrazos protectores y amorosos, besos tímidos y llenos de ternura, manos entrelazadas mientras caminábamos juntos a cualquier lugar. Su voz contestando a la mía a todo momento, mensajes nocturnos que detallaban que hacíamos y en qué pensábamos, llamadas matutinas diciéndonos lo que vimos en las noches estrelladas que estaban pintadas con toques de ilusión.

Soñábamos dentro de un sueño.

Oh, inocente y dulce amor. Propiedades que alguien como el fuego, alguien como Red, encendían en mi interior. Aprendí a modular mi enojo, a no decir más ofensas, a valorar más la vida.

_Todo por él_.

Con cada minuto sentía que lo amaba más, que daría la vida misma por su bienestar, que con solo una petición salida de sus suaves labios, era capaz de hacerlo sin dudar aunque implicara la destrucción de mi orgullo y ego.

No importaba ya.

Una dulce unión que ya no solo era entre nuestras almas, ahora también habíamos sido capaz de unir nuestros cuerpos.

_Muchos sueños húmedos._

Sueños donde mi voz y la de él murmuraban y suspiraban el nombre contrario con tal devoción, que incluso Dios nos ha de haber bendecido ante tanto sentimiento. Sueños donde mis labios y los de él se conectaban en una deliciosa y amorosa forma mientras nuestras manos recorrían al contrario como si de una delicada porcelana se tratara. Movimientos de vaivén que me llevaban hasta lo más alto del mundo, tocando estrellas y creando galaxias en unos segundos que mentalmente podían ser muchas eternidades juntas, donde no era capaz ni de respirar hasta que caía sobre el calor humano que solo Red irradiaba.

Si, sueños románticos y cursis, cálidos y ardientes.

Todos esos privilegios llenos de amor inocente y a la vez pasionales, lo que nadie nunca creyó que existiera.

Todo eso _era_ Red.

_Mi_ amado Red.

Pero los sueños son raros, _muy raros_. Al igual que la vida da vueltas, los sueños pueden hacerse pesadillas. Y eso es lo que comenzó a preocuparme… Y a debilitarme.

Todo comenzó con notar que, a pesar de ser mío, las personas lo buscaban para intentar robármelo y él no hacía más que sonrojarse y enamorarlos con su dulce apariencia. No podía decir 'no', solo decía _lo siento, pero podemos ser amigos_ y eso me molestaba.

Mucho.

_En verdad mucho._

¿Por qué el calor no puede ser atrapado?

¿Por qué no les decía que él ya tenía a alguien a quien pertenecía?

¿Por qué, _Red_, por qué?

Oh, las voces otra vez. Las que habían acallado sus murmuros, esperando pacientemente hasta que fuera su turno de salir a escena, aparecieron. Un gran debut que se instauro en mi mente, y esta vez sin señales de irse o desaparecer.

¿Qué haces al juntar el fuego con el hielo?

Uno debe ceder. Uno debe desaparecer.

Actitudes que creí desaparecidas, reaparecieron con más intensidad. La incoherencia tomando nuevamente su posición en mi forma de pensar mientras las voces alentaban a mis emociones a explotar, tal como las personas hacen al ver un toreo. Alentando no a la persona, sino al animal para que clavara su cornamenta en el frágil humano que con valentía intentaba dominarlo. Enfrentando a la bestia creyendo que era capaz de lograrlo.

Creyendo que eso lo haría un héroe.

Creyendo que, por domar a la bestia, dejaría de ser lo que era: _una bestia_.

El rojo.

El rojo implica muchas cosas.

_Pasión o peligro_.

_Amor o violencia_.

_Energía_.

Red noto ese cambio. ¡Claro que lo hizo!

Ya no le hablaba por las noches, ya no le escribía mensajes ni tampoco le contaba que soñaba dentro del sueño.

Eso estaba bien, él podía comprenderlo.

Ya no lo besaba sin antes rechazarlo un par de veces. Ya no lo abrazaba sin antes hacerme del rogar. Ya no lo miraba con ternura sin antes haberle dedicado descontrolada ira. Ya no me veía de manera definida hasta que yo mismo secaba las lágrimas que le hacía sacar con palabras ofensivas y venenosas.

Él comenzó a enfriarse, a dejarse caer con solo eso. Creyendo que mis actitudes eran por algo malo que él hizo y de las que debían disculparse aunque en el fonro Red sabia que no era cierto. Nada de eso era cierto.

Ya no íbamos al cielo.

Ahora íbamos al infierno.

Un dulce infierno que también contenía sueños húmedos.

Besos agresivos que rompían la fragilidad de sus labios. Caricias que combinaban el dolor y el placer en una sola acción aunque colorearan la piel a tonos más violáceos. Éxtasis que terminaban sin palabras amorosas, solo necesidad y lujuria.

Todo instintivo.

Oh, si… Ese era el _más dulce infierno_.

Red se estaba corrompiendo. Él estaba denigrándose cada vez más y no podía sentir más satisfacción que esa. Ahora rogaba por mi atención, era capaz de besar el suelo que yo pisaba con el propósito de obtener aunque sea una mirada de amor por mi parte.

Si, ese _es_ Red.

El chico necesitado de amor y atención de una sola persona, _yo_. El chico de ojos opacados que buscaban desesperadamente reflejarse en la oscuridad de otras orbes, _las mías_. La persona que comenzaba a maldecir al mundo al notar como las chicas seguían queriendo usar a quien él creía que le pertenecía, _mi persona_.

Si, ese _es_ Red y este _soy_ yo.

En este sueño, ambos nos habíamos obsesionado. No podíamos vivir sin el otro, pero tampoco podíamos estar juntos siempre.

Lo que empezó con golpes y bofetadas, terminaba con cortes hechos con el filo de una navaja. Lo que empezó como simples discusiones, termino como gritos excesivos que no paraban de sonar por todo el edificio o las calles que lamentablemente tuvieran nuestra presencia.

¿Era por ese sueño?

¿Por ese sueño estaba yo en esta neblina llena de frialdad y oscuridad?

Pero eso era solo un sueño, Red nunca existió. Yo nunca amé y mucho menos lastimé de tal manera a alguien.

Yo _no era_ así.

¿O sí?

"Te conozco. Caminé contigo una vez en un sueño…"

Esa voz, dulce pero quebrada, apareció de la nada.

El golpe azotó a mi realidad, sintiendo como una dolorosa luz iluminaba mi rostro. Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil y mi garganta se sentía reseca.

Al abrir mis ojos, pude ver unos orbes azules, pero opacos como la profundidad del océano. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba sobre el mío, mostrándome el esplendor de su cortada piel, llena de moretones y rastros de sangre.

Lo observé un momento antes de contestar con cierto temor. "¿Q-Quién eres tú?"

Él solo sonrió más y no despegó sus ojos de los míos. "Te conozco. Esa mirada en tus ojos es un brillo tan familiar".

Ciertamente lo era, incluso para mí.

"N-No sé de qué hablas" Lo miré con cierta agresión. "¡Ahora suéltame! ¡Estás enfermo!"

Él solo comenzó a reír, de manera retorcida y quizás un poco enferma mientras acariciaba una navaja contra su propia mejilla.

Comencé a asustarme, mi cuerpo no podía moverse simplemente porque estaba atado de las manos y de los pies; con su cuerpo sobre el mío justo sobre mi abdomen.

"Y yo sé que es verdad, que las visiones son raramente lo que aparentan"

¿Qué estaba haciendo esa persona? ¿Estaba recitando? Parecía demasiado serio al soltar esas palabras.

Algo tembló en mi interior, algo vibraba con cierta emoción y miedo. Con excitación y cautela. Todo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!" Le grité con más firmeza.

"Pero si yo te conozco, sé que es lo que harás…" Esa persona comenzó a moverse contra mi zona pélvica, haciéndome sonrojar y jadear ante la sensación. "Me amaras inmediatamente, de la forma en que lo hiciste una vez en un sueño".

_¡¿Un sueño?!_

Mis ojos se dilataron y todo retomó la posición correcta.

¿No era un sueño? ¿No fue un sueño?

¿Todo fue real?

"R-Red…" Fue todo lo que murmuré.

"Mi amado Blue, no pues escapar de mí, ¿sí?" Su sonrisa era falsamente tierna e inocente. "¿Sabes lo _celoso_ que soy? ¡No me gustó que te fueras a beber con tus amigos cuando te dije que no quería que lo hicieras! Me abandonaste en casa con la promesa de ir en cuanto terminara el partido de futbol".

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Me dejaste esperando en tu cama, Blue… Listo para darte todo de mí y recibir todo de ti, tu violencia y tu locura. ¡Incluso me había preparado para que solo entraras en mi cuerpo! ¿Sabes lo incómodo que es estar dilatado?"

No supe responder, aun estaba confundido.

¿Esto era real o era un sueño?

"Por eso me enfade cuando se hicieron las ocho y no llegabas, pero ya paso y te he perdonado" Red sonrió más mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. "Me desquité en algunos de tus amigos, espero que no te importe que las paredes quedaran manchadas con su sangre".

"¿S-Sangre? ¡¿Los mataste?!" Me horroricé notoriamente.

"Si, no me quedo de otra porque te llevaron a ver mujeres con poca ropa" Su cara parecía de inocente tristeza, como si hablara de castigar a un niño al arrebatarle su juguete. "Pero no volverá a pasa, ¿verdad Blue?"

"E-Estás loco Red, ¡Estás loco y enfermo!"

"¡Lo sé! Ahora somos iguales, Blue. ¿No es eso maravilloso, _amor mío_?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, él continuó con su aparente celebración, haciendo reaccionar a mi cuerpo casi de manera instintiva. Todo era tan natural, que incluso soltaba gemidos de placer ante cada movimiento y beso y caricia que él me daba.

Todo era cálido.

Y los recuerdos vinieron.

Todo fue real, _totalmente real_.

Todo _absolutamente. _

Red y yo habíamos vivido de esta manera durante un año, así con esa violencia y posesión. Así, con ese amor enfermo y obsesivo. Recordé que hoy era nuestro aniversario, pero se dio un partido y decidí participar; quise ir a la fiesta con mis antiguos amigos porque Red el día anterior había insinuado que yo no le bastaba, que no era suficiente.

Mi venganza.

Ir a ver mujeres que en realidad no me interesaba, congelar más su alma para que venga a buscar un falso calor en mi persona. Todo estuvo bien hasta que llegó Red y me tapó las fosas nasales con un pañuelo que tenía un potente aroma.

Sí, eso _somos_ ahora.

Unos _enfermos_ que de venganza en venganza matan personas como forma de protestar al otro por algo que hizo o no hizo. Cuando las heridas y los golpes no bastaban, ¿Por qué no matar al mundo?

Comencé a reír.

Oh, si… Este es Red. _Mi Red y de nadie más_. La persona con debilitado cuerpo pero asesina sensualidad, la persona con creada posesión y celos, con marchitada inocencia. Con un amor enfermo como el mío, contaminado con mis manos.

Red comenzaba a moverse contra mi cuerpo de una manera que solo me hacia delirar más de lo que podía haber imaginado. Queriendo soltarme solo para marcar más su piel con mordidas y besos y golpes. Anhelaba llenar su interior hasta lo más profundo con mi esencia blanquecina. Deseando hacerle gritar mi nombre hasta que quedara afónico y que el mundo escuchara a quien pertenecía. Quien era el único en su vida.

Nunca iríamos al cielo nuevamente, ahora solo bajamos al infierno.

Pero eso estaba bien, eso era todo lo que necesitábamos.

Y recordé que es lo que recitaba Red mientras espabilaba.

El único vals que dice lo que ambos somos.

Que describe lo que sucederá una y otra vez.

Nos amaremos hasta caer muertos en los brazos contrarios.

Tal como una vez hicimos.

_En un sueño._

* * *

><p>Bien, ese fue el final de mi humilde historia.<p>

Si, son un Red y un Blue algo retorcidos. Tienen potencial para ser psicopatas!

Ah! Y la cancion que escribi en medio de la trama como parte de los dialogos, fue una de Disney: Once upon a Dream

Aunque a mi me gusta mas la version que canta Lana del Rey, es mas lenta y menos alegre [?] xD

Espero que les haya gustado o les haya entretenido (Especialmente a ti, cumpleañera)

Recibire gustosamente comentarios o criticas constructivas_ ._

Nos leemos luego nOn/


End file.
